younitemagazinefandomcom-20200214-history
YouNite Magazine Wiki
'Welcome to the YouNite Magazine Wiki' Welcome to YouNite Magazine! Your YouTube story told through the digital page. This is an unofficial YouTube-focused wiki run by fans. It was founded on July 15, 2018 and is home to articles. The YouNite Magazine Wiki brings together YouTubers with a huge variety of content including Gaming (Video/Computer/Arcade), Minecraft, Tabletop Gaming, Music, Indie Film, Animation, Art, Creative Programs, Voice Acting, plus sections for The Walking Dead, Game of Thrones, Star Trek, Star Wars, and much, much more, all regardless of their number of videos, views, or subscribers. My Goal for the YouNite Magazine Wiki I aim to eventually make the YouNite Magazine Wiki the ultimate fan knowledge base for the portions of the YouTube community it covers. One thing I want to be unique about this wiki is that contributors to the wiki can work directly with creators to feature their channels. This can come in the form of personal interviews and Q&As with them in addition to the more traditional wiki articles. If you are a creator and would like to be featured on the YouNite Magazine Wiki, just ask. Or better yet, create a FANDOM account, write up a small article (at least several paragraphs) about yourself and what your channel is about, provide a link to your channel, some contact info (Facebook, Twitter, etc.), and we'll expand on it further down the line and get in touch. Contributors and Creators both can get some ideas of what to write about by reading the YouNite Contribution Ideas. Becoming Part of the Community and Helping Out Feel free to join this community and share your knowledge of YouTube channels with the world. I hope to eventually build a vibrant and thriving community here. Before you start creating or editing wiki pages though, please take a gander at the YouNite Wiki Rules. To find out about how to categorize things on this wiki, please go to YouNite Categories Help. This will help immensely with keeping things here organized. This is important. Please check it out at least once. If you happen to be good with wikis and can help with layout, design elements, back-end styling programming (CSS, JavaScript, etc.) I would love to collaborate and learn how to do some of this stuff. Please check out or add to Future Design Ideas and give your input. Origins of the YouNite Magazine Wiki The YouNite Magazine Wiki is based off an idea I originally had several years ago called YouNite Magazine, which was planned to be a monthly digital publication (in PDF format even) hosted on the issuu.com website that would feature YouTubers from seven major categories: Video Gaming, PC Gaming, Tabletop Gaming, Music, Indie Film & Animation, Art & Creative Programs, and Minecraft. You can take a look at it here: https://issuu.com/younitemagazine I settled on these seven topics because they are all things that I love to watch on YouTube, and due to where I was hosting my magazine, there was a limit of only 500 pages per issue before you had to pay a monthly fee to increase it. So I figured I'd best keep the amount of topics covered to a manageable number. However, given my busy and chaotic life outside of simply creating that magazine, it only saw the release of a small sample issue (July 2017) and an official first issue (August 2017) before I simply didn't have the time to try and keep a steady monthly release schedule, which consisted of gathering creator-written stories, doing interviews & Q&As, doing the design, the promotion, and all sorts of other stuff. Another downside is that the original concept being in PDF format and uploaded to a site made it impossible to add anything additional to the features or correct errors once it was uploaded, making expanding information impossible except through future articles in issues down the road. This, I feel, severely limited the scope of the magazine from the outset, making it a bunch of tiny little piecemeal snippets about each creator instead of one unified, cohesive whole. I needed something that was less structured and deadline heavy time-wise and could be created, added to, and edited whenever the whim and inspiration struck me. Enter Wikia. YouNite Magazine: The Wikia Resurrection The YouNite Magazine Wiki is my desire to resurrect my initial vision of creating a huge knowledge base of YouTube people, for many of the topics I am interested in, at the world's fingertips. And the best part about this time around is that I potentially have the entire world of YouTube creators and their fans to help make it a reality. That seriously beats trying to be a one man army and going it alone. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse